


Пятничное настроение

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: Пятничное настроение налетает на Джехёна порывом северного ветра посреди пустыни — проникает под кожу, окутывает живительной прохладой, но слишком уж оставляет привкус чего-то мимолётного и недостаточного.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пятничное настроение

Вечер пятницы наступает незаметно и как-то резко после загруженной рабочей недели — он похож на долгожданного гостя, к приезду которого все суматошно готовятся, а в итоге всё равно это становится каким-то сюрпризом. Это пятничное настроение налетает на Джехёна порывом северного ветра посреди пустыни — проникает под кожу, окутывает живительной прохладой, но слишком уж оставляет привкус чего-то мимолётного и недостаточного. Как будто усталости так много, что смыть её просто и быстро не получится, как ни пытайся.

Они выбираются выпить всем отделом крайне редко, и даже сейчас не полным составом — Чону ушёл домой пораньше из-за простуды, а у младших что-то вроде вечера встречи выпускников (Джехён не вникал, нет, просто слышал краем уха). И пьют каждый своё: у самого Джехёна и Ёнхо в стаканах плещется виски со льдом, Юта наполовину опустошил свою большую пивную кружку, Доён и Тэиль интеллигентно распивают красное вино, а что там за розовая дрянь в бокале Тэёна, Джехён даже знать не хочет. Вроде и вместе, а вроде и каждый сам по себе — лучше их всех и не опишешь, но с этими людьми в самом деле уютно — и работать, и сидеть вот так, в полутёмном баре с фоново бренчащей музыкой, мутноватыми неоновыми вывесками над стойкой и царапанными столиками.

Наверное, поэтому Джехён и не может понять, в какой момент этих простых радостей жизни для него становится недостаточно.

Он уже некоторое время назад замечает эту пустоту: когда карьерная гонка теряет вкус, когда при мыслях о хорошем вечернем времяпровождении представляется мягкий диван, тарелка чипсов и очередной сериал по телевизору, а не спортзал, бар или перспектива приятного общения с кем-нибудь. И когда внутри словно бы открывается некая дыра, ведущая в пустоту, которую отчаянно хочется чем-то заполнить, но чем — непонятно, да и, если честно, сил никаких нет даже на то, чтобы об этом подумать.

Джехён достаточно умён — в конце концов, в эту компанию спустя всего полгода после окончания университета его принимают именно за «выдающиеся аналитические способности» — поэтому понимает, что это значит: вот она, та самая пресловутая взрослая жизнь, и ладно, если не первые нотки кризиса среднего возраста. Но _понимать_ и что-то с этим _сделать_ — это разные вещи, и прямо сейчас Джехён точно не в состоянии разбираться с такими серьёзными вещами. Гораздо больше ему хочется просто утонуть — в своём стакане с виски или в чужих глазах напротив.

Глазах, принадлежащих Накамото Юте — и это ещё один вопрос, анализировать который Джехёну при всех его выдающихся способностях совершенно не хочется.

Джехён даже не помнит точно, когда это приключается впервые, но, возможно, виной всему ютина улыбка — такая, как только он один умеет: ярко, солнечно, во все свои тридцать два, совершенно непонятно почему многообещающе, и улыбка эта достигает его глаз, словно бы он и правда чему-то дико рад. Юта улыбается ему вот так вот мимолётно, просто проходя мимо или случайно поймав его взгляд в течение рабочего дня, а у Джехёна тупо ёкает в груди, и он впервые теряется, потому что понятия не имеет, что это и как это назвать.

Ибо что угодно, но крашиться на Накамото Юту в планы Джехёна не входит. Ни в ближайшее время, ни во всю оставшуюся жизнь, ни даже в парочку тех ближайших, что будут после. Просто — ни-ког-да.

Ему в принципе кажется, что он не из тех людей, кто «крашится». Не то чтобы совсем уж неромантичный, нет, но куда более приземлённый и не созданный для того, чтобы вздыхать по кому-то. Тем более, когда уже давно, вроде как, вышел из подросткового возраста и имеет некоторый опыт в жизни.

Вот только Джехён быстро обнаруживает, что он и не «вздыхает». Он по-прежнему может спокойно работать с Ютой, приветственно кивать по утрам и бросать небрежное «пока» перед уходом, да даже не замечать его присутствия, словно и не было того самого «острия» прямо в грудь. Вот только отдельными моментами какими-то его так и продолжает шарахать, внезапно, исподтишка, но — больно. Так же, как и тогда, в самый первый раз.

Джехёну это не нравится.

Но в этот раз его «высокие аналитические способности» — дословная цитата из его резюме, благодаря которому приняли в эту компанию — совершенно не работают, и в качестве вывода получается одно целое ничего. И ещё более целое «хрен знает что».

И вот прямо сейчас это самое «хрен знает что» снова с ним, ибо вместо того, чтобы пить, болтать с коллегами и расслабляться в вечер пятницы, как все нормальные люди, Джехён тупо пялится.

Дурацко получается как-то.

Юта слизывает с губ пену, потирает подбородок, пару раз поворачивается, чтобы сказать что-то флегматичному Тэилю, усмехается чуть шире и возвращается к своему пиву — ничего интересного, в общем-то, а уж когда они случайно сталкиваются взглядами, то и вовсе неловко. У Юты в глазах скука напополам с вежливым интересом, настолько слабым, что его, можно сказать, и нет вообще, а Джехён…

Джехёну кажется, что в его собственных глазах в этот момент можно увидеть разве что пустоту.

Ёнхо, сидящий рядом, кладёт свою большую уверенную ладонь ему на плечо и спрашивает, что случилось, потому что «ты в своём мире сильнее обычного». Он произносит, кажется, какие-то общие безликие фразы про необходимость расслабиться, а после шутит, что «тот Дже, который перебрал и танцевал в караоке «Гашину», заслуживает второго шанса». Джехён фыркает с невозмутимым видом, отмахивается тем, что «мы пока что не планируем его камбэк» и делает долгий глоток, чтобы как следует обжечь горло виски. Алкоголь тоже сгодится на роль временного заполнителя внутренней пустоты, но жаль только, что надолго этого эффекта не хватит.

Джехёну почти хочется спросить у Ёнхо, как тот борется со своей пустотой — Ёнхо старше их всех, он точно должен был столкнуться с подобным раньше — но одновременно с этим ему не улыбается показаться неопытным мальчишкой или, что того хуже, излишне драматичным чуваком, который любит поныть по пьяни.

Вместо этого он смотрит на красивую шею Юты в расстёгнутом воротничке офисной рубашки и вяло думает, что сейчас неплохо было бы просто обнять его и уткнуться в эту шею лицом. Странные мысли, но Джехён откуда-то уверен, что это помогло бы ему хотя бы ненадолго выплыть из серого моря обыденности.

Отчасти, наверное, потому что Юта сам по себе не серый и не обыденный со своим пирсингом в ушах, коротко подстриженными выбеленными сверху волосами и аккуратно покрашенными в чёрный цвет ногтями. Он настолько выделяется на фоне всех, кто когда-либо проходил через их офис, что Джехёну всерьёз хочется порой спросить что-то вроде «хён, а что ты вообще здесь забыл?». При этом он сам не знал бы, о каком «здесь» спрашивает — об их компании или о Корее в частности.

Тэиль заказывает ещё вина; Доён пытается проконтролировать, чтобы Тэён не перепил той непонятной розовой дряни с отвратительным названием «клубничный поцелуй»; Ёнхо замечает кого-то знакомого и отходит перекинуться парой словечек, а Юта аккуратно обгладывает куриное крылышко и облизывает жирные пальцы, по какой-то причине решив пренебречь перчатками. А у Джехёна же — всё тот же виски с наполовину растаявшим льдом и раздражающе меланхоличное настроение.

У него нет неловкости в общении с Ютой — по-прежнему может спокойно работать с ним, приветственно кивать по утрам и бросать небрежное «пока» перед уходом, да даже не замечать его присутствия. Но пятничный вечер и нерабочая атмосфера всё меняют, переворачивая с ног на голову, и Джехён не может придумать даже самой глупой причины для того, чтобы начать разговор.

Мало-помалу атмосфера бара начинает давить на виски — кажется, будто становится тяжелее дышать, ненавязчивая прежде музыка раздражает, а на языке осталось слишком много вкуса алкоголя. Можно было бы извиниться перед ребятами и уехать домой, но Джехён не хочет быть первым, кто уйдёт, поэтому решает ограничиться малым — то есть перекуром. Он не первый раз здесь, поэтому знает, где чёрный вход, ведущий на задворки — там темно, тихо и освежающе холодно, середина марта пахнет сыростью и непонятными обещаниями, заставляющими, что называется, вспомнить молодость (которая на деле и не думала ещё уходить). Джехён слегка наваливается на обшарпанную стену, запрокидывает голову и выдыхает дым куда-то туда, вверх, в тёмное мутное небо, которое кажется сейчас отражением той самой пустотной дыры в нём самом. Одиночество не давит, даже наоборот — кажется благословенным, потому что можно не притворяться, можно не чувствовать себя странным или неуместным, оно несёт с собой покой. И оказывается, что Джехёну так проще игнорировать ту самую пустоту, просто концентрируясь на том, как сигарета греет губы и пальцы, оставляя после себя горьковатый привкус, и глядя на то, как дым растворяется в вечерней синеве.

Он так хорошо концентрируется, что даже пропускает хлопок двери.

— Угостишь сигареткой? — Юта выглядит немного нервным. Нахохлившийся под своей расстёгнутой кожаной курткой, он переступает с ноги на ногу и глубже прячет руки в карманы. Слишком теплолюбивый видать, фыркает Джехён про себя и протягивает пачку. Юта выуживает одну, теребит пальцами прежде, чем поднести к губам, а потом так с сигаретой во рту и выпрямляется, вопросительно глядя и явно ожидая, что за ним поухаживают. Джехён едва заметно усмехается и щёлкает зажигалкой — такое ленивое, расслабленное и чуточку наглое поведение Юты ему нравится, оно почему-то немного отличается от привычного и поэтому интригует.

— Кстати, не знал, что ты куришь, — срывается с губ само. — Ни разу тебя в курилке не видел.

— Потому, что я хожу туда, когда никого нет, — Юта отвечает насмешливо, с кривоватой ухмылкой, и словно бы в качестве доказательства затягивается всерьёз, потом делает паузу и в буквальном смысле выдыхает дым Джехёну в лицо. Словно пытается спровоцировать на что-то или просто решил в очередной раз продемонстрировать свой вредный характер. Ну или флиртует, хотя почему-то именно этот вариант приходит в голову последним и словно бы неохотно. — А, ну ещё пытаюсь завязать.

— Оригинальный у тебя для этого способ, хён, — замечает Джехён и вспоминает о собственной сигарете, наполовину уже докуренной. Он выбрасывает её в урну и достаёт свежую — под пристальным, словно оценивающим взглядом Юты пальцы будто бы дрожат, но не настолько, чтобы выронить. Однако молчание кажется неловким и это не нравится — Джехён всё же не любит неопределённость, поэтому пытается понять, чего ему больше хочется в этот момент: сделать первый шаг или наоборот, решительно задвинуть всё подальше.

Но что делать, когда одинаково не привлекают оба варианта?

— Знаешь, мне кажется, мы в чём-то похожи, — Юта в итоге заговаривает сам, спокойно, медленно, чуть растягивая слова, выдавая этим в себе иностранца. Он держит сигарету между пальцев чересчур изящным и чуточку женственным жестом и приоткрывает губы едва-едва, плотно обхватывая ими фильтр. Джехён очень надеется, что со стороны не заметно то, как он на это пялится — хотя нет, тут же приходит к внутреннему выводу он, Юта из тех людей, кто заметит подобное. — Сказать тебе или сам догадаешься?

Джехён невольно хмурится, но его мозг слишком расслаблен для того, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Да и, собственно, что у него может быть общего с хёном — кроме работы и вот таких вот пятничных вечеров? И, может, того, что в их отделе только они до сих пор не «нашли себе пару» среди сослуживцев.

Юта смотрит на него молча несколько долгих мгновений, потом хмыкает и снова затягивается.

— Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь, так? Пустоту. И то, будто жизнь разом потеряла все оттенки. Будто всё вокруг стало серым и скучным, а время остановилось.

От него как-то очень уж непривычно слышать что-то подобное, депрессивно-философское — и это только лишний раз напоминает о том, насколько Джехён на самом деле мало Юту знает. Точнее, не знает совсем — так можно было и ещё несколько лет бок о бок проработать и понятия не иметь, что в ютином голосе могут быть такие вот раздражённо-обречённые интонации, что уголки его губ могут грустно опускаться вниз, а глаза потухать.

А ещё Джехён никогда бы и подумать не мог, что, оказывается, Юта может его понять, что он буквально _такой же_.

Кого-то другого подобные откровения, скорее всего, оттолкнули бы; здравомыслие подсказывает Джехё ну, что его недокраш в человека, которого он совсем не знает, неправильный и ещё более нежелательный, но, кажется, что-то внутри него уже дошло до точки невозврата, потому что Джехёна только сильнее манит: то, что Юта — как незнакомый берег отдалённого острова, выходить на который чревато как неведомыми бедами, так и такими же неведомыми приключениями.

— Допустим, — выдыхает он наконец вместе с дымом от сигареты. Так или иначе, сдаваться вот так легко он не намерен — хотя бы потому, что упрямство осталось в Джехёне ещё с подростковых времён. — Пока что только _допустим_. Но что с этого, хён? Что _именно_ ты имеешь в виду?

Юта цокает языком, точным броском отправляет окурок в урну и снова прячет руки в карманы. Джехён ловит себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы проверить сейчас, насколько они холодные на ощупь.

— Только то, что я видел, как именно ты пялишься на меня, друг мой. И я предпочитаю решать подобные проблемы сразу.

Джехён чуть хмурится — ему не нравится, что Юта называет это «проблемой». Он сам ничего проблемного в своём интересе не видит: в конце концов, он даже ещё не успевает решить, хочет ли что-либо предпринимать.

— И не нужно так хмуриться — ты сразу начинаешь выглядеть младше своего возраста, — Юта подцепляет носком ботинка камешек под ногами, подпинывая его, и улыбается уже привычно насмешливо. Этой улыбкой буквально резать можно, и она будто протыкает некий воображаемый пузырь внутри Джехёна. — Я знаю, что ты сам ещё не разобрался, поэтому я и пытаюсь помочь. Как хороший хён любимому тонсену.

Джехён хмыкает — всем известно, что любимый тонсен Юты Марк — но не возражает. Он по-прежнему ждёт конкретных предложений, если так можно выразиться. Плыть по течению сейчас кажется самой лучшей тактикой.

— Просто я… — Юта приподнимает подбородок сильнее, и тусклый свет фонаря красиво ложится на его лицо, вычерчивает чёткие черты и затаивает глубокие тени под полуопущенными ресницами. Он красивый, думает Джехён, красивый, но как будто музейный экспонат под стеклом, далёкий, не достать, не прикоснуться. — Не хочу никаких привязанностей, понимаешь?

На мгновение по его лицу пробегает болезненная гримаса, от которой он сильнее поджимает губы и у него выступают желваки, а Джехён чувствует непонятное сожаление, словно бы это он виноват в том неприятном, что, очевидно, у Юты когда-то в жизни произошло. Хотя, возможно, он эту вину чувствует за то, что ему _хочется_ знать.

— Понимаю, — кивает Джехён наконец. — Но и не понимаю по-прежнему. Как это должно касаться меня?

Юта вздыхает чуточку раздражённо и поворачивается к нему. Делает шаг вперёд и берёт Джехёна за воротник. Он ниже ростом, но почему-то есть странное, иррациональное ощущение глаза в глаза, будто бы они на одном уровне. И глаза у Юты сейчас куда темнее мартовской ночи — ни единого фонаря, сплошные чернильные провалы. Джехёну кажется, что он вот-вот провалится туда и его уже никто не найдёт.

— Ты хочешь меня. Нам обоим скучно. И я не против, если ты не станешь заходить дальше положенного и не станешь просить большего. Так понятнее? Или я путаю корейские слова?

Нет, хочется ответить Джехёну, прямо сейчас, кажется, их путаю именно я.

Предложение-то, как раз, более чем понятно. Они взрослые люди без лишних предрассудков, только вот что-то Джехёну во всём этом отчаянно не нравится. Видимо, он всё же не так спокоен, как они оба полагают. А может, ему просто страшно — попробовать и не удержаться. Захотеть Юту себе целиком.

Ну или другой вариант — что просто не хочется, чтобы Юта устанавливал все правила. Потому, что пусть тот и хён, но всё же Джехён не любит под кого-то прогибаться. Даже если — если! — он к этому человеку что-то испытывает.

— Сомневаешься, — кажется, Юта довольно усмехается, но в неверном здешнем свете точно не скажешь, правда это или игра воображения. — Это хорошо. Значит, ты интересней, чем я думал. Напомни-ка, почему мы никогда не пытались начать общаться ближе?

Хороший вопрос, думает Джехён, потому что а действительно, почему? Они всегда неплохо ладили и болтали порой в офисе о всяких пустяках, всегда оказывались в одной компании на разного рода корпоративах, но как-то никогда не пытались выйти на действительно новый уровень. Словно сознательно держали дистанцию.

— Не знаю, — наконец произносит он чистую правду и выдыхает, точно всё это время, пока думал, отчаянно пытался не дышать. Хочется уже, если честно, вернуться внутрь, заказать ещё виски и, в конце концов, уснуть на надёжном плече Ёнхо. О варианте «уснуть на ютином плече» он благоразумно старается даже не задумываться. — Видимо, до сих пор мы не испытывали в этом необходимости.

— Видимо так, — Юта снова подпинывает несчастный камушек и медленно облизывает губы, точно пытается привлечь к ним внимание. Ему это удаётся с лёгкостью — Джехён против воли как завороженный следит за движением его языка по бледной, явно потрескавшейся нижней губе, и, наверное, у него сейчас на лице написано, что он тоже хотел бы эту губу попробовать на вкус. Напряжение заставляет воздух между ними трещать сильнее, чем было бы от мороза, и, наверное, Джехён не выдержал бы этой откровенной провокации, но даже тут первым изменяет своему терпению именно Юта.

Поцелуй выходит неряшливый — горький от сигарет, влажный и жадный, никто не хочет уступать инициативу, и это только лишь сильнее заводит. У Джехёна это желание буквально по венам пробегает куда сильнее недавнего алкоголя, принося с собой тепло и какую-то удивительную энергию. Хочется большего — поймать Юту за обманчиво тонкие запястья и завести руки ему за голову, прижимая к стене и сильнее проникая языком в его горячий рот. Заставить задыхаться и изменить этой своей агрессивной насмешливости.

Джехён сам не знает, почему ему внезапно так сильно хочется Юту подчинить. Поцелуями и всем собой стереть это самое различие между «хёном» и «тонсеном».

Юта целует его первым и отпихивает ладонью в грудь, точно нашкодившего щенка, первым тоже. У Юты совершенно шальные глаза и блестящие яркие губы, таким Джехён его видит впервые и таким его трудно _не хотеть_.

— Ну что, теперь тебе веселее стало? — с издёвкой интересуется он, но чужой чуть задыхающийся голос выдаёт куда больше, чем хочется его хозяину. Юта в этот момент даже выглядит моложе, будто это и не он вовсе тут хён и старший.

— А тебе? — парирует Джехён обманчиво равнодушно и нарочно опускает это самое «хён». Насчёт веселья, конечно, это спорно, но факт остаётся фактом: если можно от подобной вещи почувствовать себя более живым, то именно это Джехён и ощущает. Это, да ещё выжигающий изнутри жар, да ещё жажду. Всё-таки предчувствия не обманывали: Юта сродни наркотику, к которому привыкаешь с одной дозы.

Джехёну очень хочется произвести в ответ точно такой же эффект.

Юта облизывает губы, встряхивает головой, откидывая назад длинные, чуть неаккуратные обесцвеченные прядки и разворачивается на пятках в сторону двери.

— Может быть. Но прямо сейчас мне хочется выпить. И, Джехён-и… — внезапное ласковое обращение, кажется, колет иголкой. — Не думай слишком сильно, хорошо?

Ёнхо говорил мне это же самое, отвечает ему Джехён, но отвечает не вслух, а про себя. И вновь оставшись один, отчаянно пытается сделать с точностью наоборот — он пытается подумать. Взвесить все за и против, хоть немножечко разобраться в своих чувствах.

Потому что он знает — Юта воспримет спокойно, если он сделает вид, будто во всём виноват алкоголь и пятничный угар. Это никак не повлияет на их отношения — ну подумаешь, поцеловались разок, было неплохо, однако повторить не тянет. Но сможет ли Джехён сделать вид и захочет ли он этого? Теперь просто смотреть на Юту уже не получится. Потому, что это превратится в _просто смотреть и вспоминать, каковы на вкус его губы._

Джехён хотел бы как проще и легче, но, кажется, в данной ситуации простого и лёгкого выхода просто не существует.

Он вспоминает то короткое и непонятное, что на мгновение всплывает в бездонных ютиных глазах — что-то, что сделало Юту уязвимым, хрупким, одиноким, практически раненым. Вспоминает то обжигающее ощущение от поцелуя с ним, которое, точно разряд тока при реанимации, встряхнуло его всего изнутри.

Может быть, думает Джехён, я и пожалею об этом после, но лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем наоборот. В его голове упрямо звучит на два голоса фраза «ты слишком много думаешь», и Джехён соглашается с этим и решает снова пустить самого себя по течению.

Он возвращается назад, в бар. Ёнхо коротко салютует ему своим стаканом — у Ёнхо совершенно трезвые глаза, словно он и не пил вообще; Джехён сам достаточно устойчивый по отношению к алкоголю, но таки немного завидует, потому что всё же — не настолько, — остальные даже головы не поворачивают, словно им безразлично. Может быть, отчасти так и есть — Доён и Тэён всё ещё вяло переругиваются и пихают друг друга, но и слепому заметно, что это просто повод подержаться за руки; Ёнхо что-то шепчет Тэилю практически в самое ухо, и пусть выражение лица того остаётся невозмутимым, но и при слабом здешнем освещении заметно, как розовеют его щёки. Пожалуй, думает Джехён, я здесь даже буду лишним, тут лучше не мешать.

Юта же выглядит абсолютно безразличным — одной рукой придерживает очередную пивную кружку, а второй листает что-то в телефоне, расслабленный, но одновременно с этим напряжённый, точно в любой момент ожидает нападения, точно прячет самого себя за высокими стенами. И Джехён удивляется, как никогда не замечал этого раньше — что под этой солнечно-ядовитой, точно яркая предупреждающая шкурка какой-нибудь тропической ящерицы, может скрываться что-то ещё.

Они оба не из тех, кто вязнут — по крайней мере, Джехёну так кажется — но, если честно, конкретно в это мгновение он не против увязнуть ради возможности увидеть, каким Юта может быть ещё.

Поэтому он заказывает себе ещё виски. Рядом с Ютой как раз есть свободное место.


End file.
